The Purple Throne
by The Jester Lover
Summary: Based on episode 4x01 "Day of the sorcerers" with an alternative twist of events. Rated M for mature/sexual themes. Angst/Hurt/Confort/Romance.


**My first attempt of lemon in English. I hope grammar and plot are to your liking. If it isn't, well, sorry, I can't do much more yet, I'm still learning :)**

* * *

The Throne Room was slightly illuminated by a purple dark light. The only throne remained in the royal platform was the princess's, but it wasn't hers anymore. Now it was a majestic solid wood furniture piece with a tall back upholstered of soft and fluffy purple fabric, decorated with raven motifs and black feathers. An appropriate throne for a dark Sorcerer King. And Cedric was about to claim it.

The princess plunged into the sorcerer on her flying broomstick, almost managing to snatch the wand from him in a slipped. But he moved just in time, dodging her.

Having failed on her attempt, she tried to persuade him with words.

"Don't do this, Mister Cedric!" she yelled, startling him.

"Sofia?" the sorcerer wasn't ready yet to face her so soon.

"Quick, quick! Freeze her!" Wormwood pressed, flapping by his side.

"Stop where you are, princess!" he warned raising his wand against her.

"Mister Cedric, please. Think about what you're doing." She slowly approached to him in the air.

"Zap her!" the raven urged, impatient.

He was pointing at her, threatening but no daring to do anything else.

"Mister Cedric, please. I know you don't want to do this." She said coming near to him.

"This is all I want." He assured, reaffirming himself in his declaration.

She was looking at him, sad and pleading.

He knew he shouldn't look at her, he shouldn't fall… He had seen her facing and defeating multitude of enemies using just her cleverness and her pretty face. But her eyes was piercing his heart as thousands of sharp needle. Too sad, too beautiful…

 _Don't give me that look, my dear, please._

 _What have I done?_

As his decision broke, the grasp to his wand loose so much that it almost looked like he was giving it to her willingly. He couldn't deny a thing to those eyes, nor to her.

Sofia charged to pick the wand once again.

But the raven reacted quickly at see his master faltering and he lunged to the girl's back with a tackle of all his body, making her loose her balance and fall from her broomstick.

Cedric acted by pure reflex grabbing her before her drop and attracting her to him protectively, ending collapsing over the throne behind him, with her on his lap.

Glancing down, he saw her looking at him, worried but surprised.

"Mister Cedric…" She slyly began "thank you."

Wormwood cawed in disgust but, feeling he had accomplish with his duty, he decided he couldn't do more for his master, so he retired flying towards the door and left the room, mumbling angrily.

The girl put her hands over the sorcerer's shoulders in her plea, her eyes wet with contained tears.

"Please, Mister Cedric…"

Cedric observed her, gobsmacked and breathless before her blue stare.

So gorgeous. So warm. So close… His poor little princess, his beloved apprentice. She was so sad…

 _Don't cry, my child, no…_

Then he noticed her hand slipping stealthily to the wand. He had luck to react in time to avoid her grabbing it, and then he raised it away from her reach.

Sofia kneeled and stretched over his thighs to reach the wand, they both fighting and quarrelling over the magical device on the purple throne.

"You… beguiler little creature…" the sorcerer expressed, his voice filled with anger and spite and his eyes half-shut in two gleaming lines. As hurt and outraged as if he just had been backstabbed. "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?!"

Noticing the danger in that voice, she hurried to let down from his lap with an alarm gasp, but he trapped her by the waist, impeding her for fleeing.

"No! Let me go!" the apprentice hat fell down on the floor with her struggling.

"Where do you think you're going, you little meddling…?" he said forcing her to remain over him "Deceitful. Trickster. Treacherous!"

She frowned and started to punch his chest with her small fists and all her strength.

"You are the betrayer here!" the girl shouted "Fraud! Liar!"

Cedric gaped at her, indignant, grabbing her wrists to stop her hitting while she was shaking, angry and powerless.

"How dare you to do this?" she continued "After everything we've been through! Now you just betray me and my family? Those who you've swore loyalty? All for sitting in a throne?!" she exclaimed, loosing herself from the shackling of his fingers.

"I don't need your understanding or your approval." He responded in ice voice "I don't care about your reproach or contempt. This is the reason why I've worked and planned for all this years and no child is going to take it from me!"

She raised her chin and looked at him with pride.

"I am not just any child! I am Princess Sofia of Enchancia" she declared "And I command you to unfreeze my family and retire from MY throne at once!"

Cedric gnashed his teeth and grabbed her tightly by the shoulders.

"Don't you dare to try to order me, you insolent brat! You should be grateful I didn't make you end like the rest of your odious family! Do you believe yourself with the right of commanding? Do you think you have any power over me, unbearable bugger?! You better show me more respect or els-…"

"I command you!" she repeated, cutting "Do obey! NOW!"

"Don't drive me madder!" the sorcerer warned in a fume "Or I warn you, if I lose my mind I won't be held responsible for my actions, Sofia."

"SO DO IT!" she blurted out, making him shuddering "FREEZE ME TOO! What should an evil sorcerer care about betraying his best friend trust?" tears began to emerge from her eyes and run across her cheeks "Because you are not really my friend, are you? It was all a performance" she said with broken voice "You don't like me, and... you don't love me."

Cedric felt in his throat the jab of the imminent cry, but he swallowed it hard, resisting from showing an inch of regret before those painful words.

So, instead of crying, he gathered all his strength and smirked. A grimace filled of disdain and arrogance, accompanied by a cruel and forced cackle.

"And how much had to happen for you to finally realise, princess?" he asked bitingly "How many lies had you swallowed? How many times I've been about to seize your amulet without you didn't even notice I was trying to do so?" he slide one slender finger over the pending pink jewel on her collar bone and looked at her in the eyes "Tell me one thing, are you blind or just stupid?"

The princess went stunned, her brow wrinkling in loathing and her mouth open after receiving the most horrible affront.

And the moment the words left his lips, the sorcerer wanted to slit his gut and hang himself with his own entrails. But it was too late.

Ire had already lighted up the blue eyes, more vibrating than he ever had witnessed. Those sky orbs sparkled, blinding him with a striking glare. Not an ounce of fear in her features. Only bare, pure anger and despise.

Never before had he saw her looking anyone in such a way. He never expected her to be capable of look in such a way. And never to him, of all people.

 _What have I done?_

"You only wanted my amulet. You've never care about me at all." Her voice was ice.

And it was freezing him.

"No…"

"You have no shame, no sense of honour or friendship!" Ice covered in flames.

And it was burning him.

"No… Stop…"

"You are a despicable being. YOU ARE EVIL! YOU ARE EVIL, MISTER CEDRIC! YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND! I HATE YOU!"

And it was destroying him.

"STOP!" the hollering reverberated against the wall of the Throne Room, making the stained glass behind the throne tremble.

And then, deep silence.

The sorcerer's face was crimson, soaked with the tears that had overflow his eyes, and he was nailing his fingers so tight that he was surely leaving marks on the child's skin under her robe.

"Shut up" it was a threat and a plea at the same time "Shut up. Stop saying those things. Don't say those things to me…" he cried.

Her eyes glowed with fury, as two bright stars shining in the dark. Her wet and blushed cheeks glittering with hate and her tight lips were a thin red line.

"You don't know how much I suffer… You don't understand…" he susurrated, affected, nearing closer to her face "You don't have idea how painful is to wish something… knowing that it'll never… ever be at your reach…"

He focused his stare in those juicy lips, being attracted by them as a dew drop attracts a parched man.

And so, as if they were a dew drop, the sorcerer softly caressed them with his tongue first before placing his lips. And then he drank from them.

He listened her gasping against him and felt her shaking of his grip, but he has all his senses focused in those forbidden lips that had stolen from him so many sighs since so many years. With a move of his tongue he separated them, penetrating into the small mouth eagerly, exploring the soft and wet cavity with dedication.

She calmed down, her struggles stopped. He could hear the little surprised noises she was emitting, high pitched like a puppy whine. Between the sweetness of her little mouth and the soft sound of her groans, Cedric felt fainting from rapture.

Her tongue was velvet, sugar velvet, flavourful and tender. He caressed it, licked it and played with it, tasting it entirely while he was listening at his own moans resounding against her.

Delicious, warm, soft, perfect.

 _Give me more, my sweet child. I want it. I need it. Give me more from the ambrosia of your mouth. Let me drink from you…_

After minutes in paradise, Cedric felt the urge of taking breath, he distance from her lips and opened his eyes lazily.

He saw how Sofia was looking at him astonished, dazed and panting. And then he saw her taking her fingers to her mouth and to touch the childish lips that had just been besmirched.

And he realised what he just had done.

 _What have I done?_

The change in his features was gradual, from the most intense pleasure to the biggest of horrors. His skin was getting pale, his eyes were getting wet, his mouth were opening with a silent scream of terror and his flickering hands raising to his head.

"No…" he exhaled "Please, no… PLEASE, NO!"

Cedric howled.

Sofia observed him worryingly, unsure of how to proceed.

"Mister Cedric…"

He had covered his face with his hands, shaking his head unhinged, grabbing his white fringe and pulling it strongly as he yelled in distress, swinging in a spiral of madness, stifling himself with his own tears.

"GODS, NO… MY SOFIA…! No… What have I done…? WHAT HAVE I DONE…? AAAAAAHHHH! Please, no… I die… I DIE… my child… no… NO… NO!"

The princess was free on him, the wand before her, completely at her disposal to be taken and to end with that entire chaotic and turbid scene.

She raised her hand to pick it, ready to flee at once. But then she looked at the deranged broken man shattering in pain in front of her.

At feeling her, Cedric shrieked and trembled frighten.

"My princess… I'm so sorry…!" he expressed in sobs, his hands still hiding his face "I'm sorry…!"

"It's ok, Mister Cedric" she whispered taking his head and nearing it to her chest, lulling him like a terrified child "It's alright. It's over now."

He cried much longer. His wailing resounding in the entire room and his tears soaking his apprentice's robe.

Sofia embraced his head, caressed his hair and whispered soft words over him.

"It's all over, Mister Cedric. It's alright…"

Several minutes later, his snivelling became softer and his breath normalized. It was then when he raised his reddened face to look at her with apprehension and embarrassment.

"Forgive me, I beg you. Please, my princess, I implore you. Sofia… I didn't… I didn't want to force you to… Oh, God…"

"There's no need, Mister Cedric," she said severely "Don't apologise anymore about that" the sorcerer was inhaling air amidst uncontrollable shakes as she was wiping the tears of his face with her fingers. "Just promise me you'll never say again that I'm stupid or… or that you don't love me." She added frowning at remember it.

He looked at her stunned, as if those words were an affront that never could have left from his mouth.

"My Sofia…!" he exclaimed with trembling voice, utterly flustered "You are ALL I love! All. Please, forget what I said. It wasn't true. I swear on my life it's not true. Y-you are what I love most in the world, please don't push me away from your side, I beg you! I won't be able to live. I won't…" his spasms were starting to return.

The princess took his face with both hands, appeasing him.

"I'll never push you away. Never." She declared very serious, brushing his wet cheekbones. "I… I lied too. I'm mad at you, but I do not hate you and I don't think you're evil. But you have to do the right thing. Do you understand? If you really want me to forgive you, you have to undone the spell that froze my family. Only like that you will prove to me that you're really regretted by your acts."

Cedric looked at her puzzled for a moment and then he remembered that, besides the kiss, he had carry through another series of deplorable actions that supposed a total treachery to the crown. Hardly could he find that more important of having attempted against the virtue of his princess, but still it could got him in a mess.

He looked at the royal family, frozen on their thrones a few feet away and, taking a hand to his forehead, thanked to Heavens for they didn't had a clue about what just happened between Sofia and him.

"But… i-i-if I undo the spell…" the man stuttered "I'll be apprehended. They'll throw me to the dungeons." Cedric looked at her, supplicant. "I won't see you again. I won't see you again!"

He took her by the shoulders again, terrified.

"If you do the right thing now, I promise I'll take care you get absolved. Because I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia and no one will take my Royal Sorcerer away from me."

The girl had a regal gleam in the eyes and the sorcerer couldn't do more than close his own before her splendour, unworthy of even contemplating her.

"Yes, your Highness."

It was then when he felt her raising his face, pulling it towards her and putting a kiss on his lips.

A short chaste kiss, nothing like the one before, but it still let him gapping and without breath for several seconds.

"Why did you do that?" Cedric asked later, stunned.

"Because I wanted to." She responded, shrugging slightly.

"Y-you wanted…?"

The princess nodded with resolution.

After another few seconds in which the sorcerer was trying to assimilate that declaration, Sofia went back to stick to his mouth again.

"Hmmmm! W-what… HMMM!"

Cedric moans invaded the room the same way his crying had sounded before and the girl smiled against him at hear him before introducing herself into his mouth and licking his tongue the same way he did previously with her.

The sorcerer moved his fidgety and trembling hands, sliding them under his apprentice's robe and caressing the pink dress underneath. An only and extremely thin layer interposing between his fingers and the child's skin.

Sofia dishevelled his black and white hair with her strokes. At the feeling of his large hands on her waist, she laughed from the tickle and positioned herself astride him.

"Ahhhh!" Cedric moaned loudly "Yes! Yes, Sofia! Hmmm!"

The sorcerer took her by the hips and pressed her against his pelvis, screaming at receiving the prick of pleasure in his member again.

The girl breathed fast, grinning, rubbing roughly against him to provoke that gratifying feeling between her legs that was becoming more and more familiar to her while the noises her sorcerer made were making her lighter and merrier.

"My Sofia…! Go on! Ahhh!" Cedric exclaimed burying his hands under the pink silk as his princess was licking his neck "That's right, my girl! Please! MOVE, MOVE, LITTLE GIRL! OH GODS! SOFIA!"

When Cedric's fingers starting to slid on her legs, she increased the intensity of friction, and when she felt him caressing her incipient breasts, she also feel closer the burst of pleasure inside her.

The huge purple throne trembled with their shakes.

The sorcerer was holding the small hips with one hand while he was brushing softly one little peak with the other. His mouth moved through her jaw and ear, stopping to slurp the lobe.

"Ah! Mister Cedric…!"

"Here I am, my love. Don't stop, my precious. Use me a little longer, please" he begged in soft murmurs "I'm here for you. I'm yours."

The hand on the hip moved slightly until managing slip a thumb under the last garment that separated him from her femininity. Soft hairless skin first, and then wet tender flesh.

"Aaaahhhhh! Sofia! Ohhh, you're so soft, my child…"

"Mister Cedric! I like this… I like it…" she hardly expressed, unable to focus on words with all those sensations overwhelming her body. "Ahhhh! I really like it…!"

"Yes, my sweetheart. Yes… That's it, sweetie, there." He was whispering in a cooing without stop of moving his fingers over her, letting kisses all across her head and blushing face "You're doing great, princess! Rub… Ahhh! Rub against my cock, my love! Please… It's almost there, my baby girl… It's almost… YES! YES! SOFIAAAAAAAAAAA!"

When she reached her culmination, the stained glass behind them vibrated again.

For some time, in the Throne Room only their panting could be listened. Sofia leant over Cedric's chest, exhausted by the effort, while he sucked and licked enthusiastically his right thumb.

Moments later the sorcerer saw himself: Satisfied after having intimate relationships with little Princess Sofia, sitting on her throne and in front of all her frozen family.

 _What have I done?_

But at the sight of Sofia's blushing smiling face, looking pleased at him, kissing his cheek and cuddling on his neck, Cedric deleted any trace of regret that could had seeped into his conscience.

"My princess… My beloved princess…" the sorcerer repeated in a mantra, entranced.

"I liked it very much, Mister Cedric." She confessed happy and shy.

He enclosed her waist in his arms again, embracing her and rubbing his face in the cinnamon-coloured hair.

 _What I have done… I would not exchange for anything._

"My Sofia… I love you so much…"

After some minutes of rest amidst loving caresses, Cedric took his wand again and took the green crystal ball from the tip, entrusting the girl with it without consideration, before pointing to his crotch to remove magically the wet stain that was starting to emerge from his underwear and was threatening with impregnating his robe.

At Sofia's confuse look, Cedric exhaled a coy tittle laugh.

"It's just… Well, ahem… I-I will explain it to you, some other time. Now…" He offered the wand with reverence. "It's yours, along with my heart," the sorcerer declared "You can have both as you please, I'm at your mercy, my Princess. And I swear to you… eternal loyalty and devotion. I will never betray your trust again. Please, do accept my oath and my most heartfelt apologies. And… my love, if you want it, it's yours too." He added shyly.

Sofia smiled and took the wand in her hands.

"Thank you, Mister Cedric." The girl put her palm on the man's cheek and he rubbed with it, like an animal needed of his master's petting. "I'll have them all."

When she got off his lap, he rose and returned the throne to its original aspect, putting it again on its place, as he did with the rest of royalty.

Now it was once again a small seat, simple and elegant, in the very left of all the rest. Only the purple colour of its upholstery remained unaltered. Now it was again a princess's throne.

Cedric go down the stairs and placed himself between the two guards that were about to apprehend him.

Sofia gave him a worryingly smile that he returned at her along with a light nod of his head.

The sorcerer closed his eyes tightly before the green crystal ball ended hurled on the floor, smashed in pieces.

 _What I have done… it's right._


End file.
